A virtual keyboard refers to a key-virtualized keyboard for use in a full-touch screen terminal. The virtual keyboard on the touch screen can be directly used as a physical keyboard. Standard keys, in combination with a plurality of function keys, form a physical keyboard and key value table to generate a virtual keyboard, so as to improve the method for data input.
In the prior art, information input by a user is acquired by using the virtual keyboard by the following steps: firstly, displaying corresponding virtual key according to preset keyboard state values; when a virtual key is pressed, acquiring the pressed virtual key information by using an input box widget, and acquiring a key value by querying a key value table; and invoking the corresponding input method according to the key value and the corresponding input method widget to generate text information.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Currently, virtual keyboard systems are various in types, and different terminals use different virtual keyboards. In this case, when a user uses a new terminal, the user needs to adapt to the virtual keyboard of the new terminal. As a result, the operation cost is increased for the user, and user experience is poor.